


Slipping Through my Fingers

by PollyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluffiness, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Muggle Modern Technology, Year 2017, blink and you won't see the, change of POV, family fic, sentimental Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are finally going to Hogwarts. Everybody is happy and anxious, but Draco feels like a piece of himself is being ripped apart. Luckily, he has an amazing husband who’s helping him deal with his own feelings.





	Slipping Through my Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the fic is from Abba’s song “Slipping through my fingers”. I thought it was very much related to this fic. Thank you Rossana for beta'ing this fic.

“Draco! Draco! Get the cell phone!” Harry asked, watching closely as his 11-month-old son balanced himself standing. Orion was the chubbiest baby of the three he and Draco had, and he was a little sunshine. He had blond hair and intense blue eyes. Orion tried to reach for the dummy Harry was holding, a few steps away from the boy.

Draco picked up the smartphone that was on the corner table and, careful not to make a noise and distract the baby, began to film.

“Go on. I'm filming,” He said softly, and Harry smiled, shaking the dummy.

“Ory, look! Do you want your dummy? Come here, come and get it!” Harry called, and Draco winced.

“He's not a dog, Potter.”

“Shhh, you’re distracting him. Come here, Ory!”

Orion looked from one father to the other, confused, but he turned to Harry as the brunet shook the dummy in front of him and smiled. Orion opened a six-toothed smile, reaching out with a hand and taking a step forward.

“Yes, Ory! Come here, my boy! Come here!” Harry called, holding out his other arm to hold him in case of a possible fall. Orion took one step, then another and another. He swayed, but he managed to lean back again, taking a step back. “Come on, Ory! You're doing so well!”

Orion held out one chubby hand, laughing at his father's stupid voice, and taking the last two steps to finally take the dummy from Harry's hand and thrust it into his own mouth, smiling around the object.

Harry turned to Draco, grinning.

“Did you see that?! Ory, you walked!” He took the baby in his arms and stood up, doing a little dance with him. Orion laughed, swaying from side to side.

Draco smiled, finally stopping to film and approaching the two, giving several kisses on the little boy's face.

“You're learning fast, son!” Draco said, pulling Orion’s messy fringe from his forehead.

“What happened?” A voice asked, and Harry and Draco turned to the door, watching their twins, who were taking off their muddy shoes so they could enter the house. Neither of them was sure if it was Albus or Scorpius who spoke, since the voices of the two boys were very similar, and they were distracted.

“Ory just learnt how to walk! Look!” Harry was the one who answered, placing Orion on the floor once more.

Immediately, Scorpius and Albus ran to sit side by side a few feet away from the baby, and spread out their arms. Side by side, their differences were obvious, far more than when they were apart.

Albus had straight black hair, his skin was much darker than his brother's, and his eyes were Harry's green, being the only one of the three children to inherit it. He was also the only brunet. Scorpius was as blond as Draco, and his eyes as gray as his father's, despite having inherited Harry's cursed curls.

Orion looked at his brothers and, smiling with no hesitation, he walked towards them, hugging them as he reached the other side. Albus and Scorpius hugged him back, kissing him on the cheeks and smoothing his pale curled hair.

“Amazing. Orion likes them more than he likes me,” Harry whined, and Draco snapped his tongue at his side.

“Orion likes them more than he likes any of us,” Both fathers smiled. It was true, Orion loved his brothers, and Albus and Scorpius loved him equally. They were always willing to help their fathers when it came to taking care of Orion, and almost never left him out of their games unless they were too violent or on a broom.

At that moment, a sound rang out from the window, and everyone stared at the large wooden window that was opened out. Immediately, Scorpius stood up, taking Orion in his arms and handing him to Draco before running off with his brother to the window. Two church owls carried letters in their beaks, and the twins simply loved receiving letters. They had just left their first wizarding pre-school, where they stayed until the age of eleven - newly completed on December first - and since January, the boys were at home anxiously awaiting the time when they would begin to study at Hogwarts, which made them run wildly to any owl that perched at the window, even though they brought bills or messages to their fathers.

That day, however, as they picked up the letters, they stopped where they were, looking at the envelopes. The owls left without waiting for a reply, and before either Draco or Harry could ask about the letters, Scorpius and Albus exchanged the envelopes and opened them eagerly. Without thinking, Harry opened the cell phone camera and started recording.

_Finally._

“Dear Mr Malfoy-Potter,” Albus began to read, his hands shaking. Scorpius continued.

“... We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted...”

“... At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!”

_“HOGWARTS!”_

The two boys shouted the name of the school, jumping and screaming in the same place before they hugged each other. Harry had a huge smile, closing the camera app from his cell phone and turning to Draco, to see his expression. He was surprised to see it, however. Draco looked frightened and held Orion in his arms as if he were clinging to a lifeline.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Harry asked, and Draco looked at him, smiling.  
“Yes, Yes. Everything's good,” Draco replied, trying to sound excited, smiling and hugging the boys as they approached with their letters. It was still March. There would be plenty of time before Albus and Scorpius went to Hogwarts.

-x-x-

“No!” Orion shouted, laughing and clapping. Draco looked at him from where he was with a chocolate square, and the boy sat in a high chair.

“Don’t you want the chocolate?” Draco asked, showing the candy in front of the 1 year and 1-day old baby. Orion raised a chubby hand, trying to get the brown square.

“No! No! _No!_ ” Orion shouted again, jumping into his seat. Harry laughed from where he was filming, shaking his head.

“Don’t be cruel, Dray. Give it to him,” Harry stopped filming, biting a piece of his chocolate tart that had been left over from his son's one-year party. It was just after lunch, and they were resting in the kitchen.

A little later, Albus and Scorpius entered the room, sweaty and barefoot. Their hair was tousled, certainly because they had spent so much time flying on their brooms.

“Dad, Papa,” Albus said after Scorpius gave him a little shove on his back. “Me and Hype were thinking... Hm... When are you going to take us shopping for school supplies?” He asked, playing with the hem of his shirt. It was obvious that he was nervous, and Scorpius looked from one father to another. Whenever they said the name 'school', Draco became moody and upset, so the boys were probably afraid to talk about it.

Draco knew he was being stupid. When he received his letter, he felt so anxious and excited, and now he was preventing his children from enjoying that moment because... Why was it? Why did it hurt him to think that, very soon, they would travel and spend more time away from him than close? Why did it hurt to think that his babies were growing up and that soon they would be men with their own minds and opinions?

In fact, thinking about it, they already had their own opinions. The mark on his arm made Draco remember that he could never impose his conceptions of right and wrong on his children. He talked a lot about it to Harry when the boys were born, and they both decided that the greatest teaching they could give them three, Orion included, was that every action had a reaction, for the good or bad.

Hurting other people and being cruel for free was always negative. From what he saw, Scorpius and Albus had learnt very well about it.

So Draco knew he couldn’t hurt them with even more anxiety. He needed to understand the moment his boys were going through and support them even though he felt bad about it.

“How about today?” He asked, and Albus and Scorpius opened their eyes and mouths wide in disbelief.

“Really?” Albus practically shouted.

“Today?” Scorpius tried to confirm, moving closer to his brother and clutching his clothes behind him.

“Yes, today. Go upstairs, take a shower and change your clothes. We'll leave in an hour and a half,” Draco barely finished speaking, and the twins ran up the stairs, pushing each other to see who was fastest to go into the bathroom.

“Hey. Are you alright?” Harry asked, hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek. Draco sighed, resting his head on his husband's shoulder and nodding.

“Yes, I'm fine.”

“Are you sure, Dray? Ever since the boys got their letters, you're so blue,” Harry said, massaging the sides of the blond's waist gently.

“Yes, I'm just tired. But they deserve this opportunity, don’t they?” Draco asked, and Harry nodded, kissing his temple.

Draco turned to Orion, who was delighted with his chocolate square, and with a smile, asked:

“Do you want to go for a walk, Orion?”

“No!” The little boy replied, holding out his sticky chocolate hands so Draco could get him out from the high chair.

The two men laughed. Draco pulled him out of his chair and led him to the sink to wash his hands.

“That's what I thought.”

-x-x-

The afternoon was tiring. Not only because going to Diagon Alley was always tiresome, but also because going to Diagon Alley included, at least that day, Albus, Scorpius, and a very active Orion.

The twins were so excited that even Draco couldn’t sulk. The first thing they wanted was to buy a wand. They wanted to know what kind of wands would choose them, and what kind of wood and core they would have. Not that they understood much of magical theory at this age, but they were curious and absorbed everything Harry and Draco talked about their own shopping day for school supplies and the first day of school. After that, they both wanted a pet and it was decided, for general peace of mind, that they would buy only one owl and would have to share it.

“But what if we go to different houses?” Albus asked, frowning darkly, clearly trying to do some emotional blackmail. All this time, neither had mentioned what houses they wanted to go to. Maybe it was a secret deal between them.

“Well, you’ll just have to share it and stay with it every other day,” Draco said. His wish was to give everything the boys wanted, but Harry convinced him that it wouldn’t do them any good. The brunet remembered how his husband was in his childhood, and he didn’t want his children to go out and say ‘my father is Harry Potter’ as if that would solve all of their problems.

The boys had to settle. They bought school supplies, books, cauldrons, feathers and inks of varying colours, including feathers that changed colour when pressed with different pressures, but Harry knew they would break in the second week of school. They bought the school uniform, along with new shoes, new pyjamas, and some other pieces so they could start a new year with new clothes.

Harry thought it was unnecessary, but the boys seemed to be in Heaven.

After all the shopping and a huge amount of money spent - and with the confidence that after the dark look they received from Draco, the boys would no longer be asking for new brooms - they headed towards the Weasleys Wizarding Weezes, now under George and Ron’s administration, where they spent the afternoon.

Albus and Scorpius were absolutely loved by their uncles, and soon had their pockets full of different candies and toys. Orion, being too young, received little toys that shined and turned, in which Harry knew that he would be lost for hours.

Not surprisingly, at the end of the evening, the three children were asleep before nine. Harry and Draco dined watching NETFLIX, in which Draco was completely addicted, and maybe that was why Harry hadn’t realised how quiet Draco was.

After they brushed their teeth and lay down on the double bed, however, Draco immediately flinched, hiding his face in Harry’s chest and pulling the brunet towards him. Harry knew it was a sign that his husband wasn’t well. They had been together for 16 years. Harry understood him more than Draco thought.

“Dray...? Do you want to tell me what happened?” He asked softly, stroking the blond's back with care. Draco didn’t answer. His breathing grew heavier, and before Harry could ask anything else, he began to shiver, sniffle and let go of Harry's shirt to wipe his face.

Harry hugged him harder, caressing his back slowly for the entire time Draco wept, silently. Harry wasn’t sure, but maybe he knew what it was. Albus and Scorpius would leave soon. They were no longer babies like Orion was, and soon they would be teenagers, creating their own problems and living their own experiences without their influences. Rose, Ron and Hermione’s daughter, would also go to school this year, and soon they would be even closer and forget about their dads.

After a while, Draco stopped shaking and sobbing, and pulled away from Harry, even though his hands continued to play with his husband's shirt.

“Am I a bad father, Harry?” Draco asked, low and hoarse.

“Of course not. Why are you thinking something like this?” Harry wiped Draco's face, caressing his neck to calm him.

“I don’t want them leaving. I know they're anxious and happy about it, but I don’t want... I want them to stay here with me...” Draco bit his lower lip, and his breath remained fragile. “And you're so cool about it. I'm finding myself extremely selfish.”

Harry smirked, running a thumb over Draco's cheek as he thought of his response.  
He didn’t want to be so calm. It made him think that he didn’t love his boys as much as Draco loved them. He should be sad that this was happening, but he wasn’t. In a way, he knew it was because he thought this time to leave the house and go to Hogwarts was what changed his own life for the better, and Albus and Scorpius needed to experience it too. But he also thought it was because he had been thinking about it for a long time. He knew that Draco had only realised that they would leave after the boys had received the letters, even if they were not so small.

“I'll miss them, Dray. I'll miss our busy home, I'll think it's harder to take care of Ory now that we're alone. But I also know that I loved this moment of going to Hogwarts. It was one of the happiest things of my life. I know they'll be happy and excited as soon as they step on King's Cross. They deserve this, don’t they?”

Draco nodded, hugging Harry one more time. Harry kissed him on the top of his head, squeezing him closer. They slept like that, comforting each other. Soon it would be September, and Harry was already thinking about a way to deal with Draco right now. And also, about how to deal with himself.

-x-x-

A loud cry was heard at dawn. It was cold, and Draco didn’t want to get up, but he knew that soon Orion would blow something up if he didn’t look after the boy soon. He was thinking to himself as Harry shifted on his side, leaning on one elbow and slowly rising. He didn’t move, watching with half-closed lids as his husband walked blindly towards the door, and, without glasses and in the dark, slammed into the closet, cursing softly and jumping in the same place, trying not to shout so not to awake Draco.

The blond laughed and realised that some of the sleep had passed. He also realised that if Harry were to take care of Orion in this state, he would probably hurt the baby. He stood up, going to Harry and touching his shoulder. Harry looked at him with a start, but Draco reassured him with a kiss on the cheek.

“You can lie down. I'll go see him,” He said, and Harry looked at him for a few seconds, as if asking if he was really sure, and went back to bed, wrapping himself in a cocoon.

Draco laughed again, shook his head, and headed for the nursery. Strangely, Orion had stopped crying as he crossed the hall. The door was already open, the light was on, and two voices whispered from within.

As he peered through the corner of the door, Draco saw Albus and Scorpius talking quietly to Orion, whose nose was red and eyes wet with tears. The baby was in Scorpius's arms - who was much more caring and careful than Albus - and was sucking on his dummy, his eyes almost closed. The chubby hand held a piece of Scorpius's pyjamas, and Albus smoothed his brother's hair, talking quietly to him.

Draco tried to suppress the negative feelings and to feel only the positives ones that he received when seeing that scene. It was difficult, however, when he remembered that in less than a month, his boys would be going to Hogwarts and wouldn’t be back until it was Christmas. He took a deep breath, sneaking up and going back to bed. He didn’t want to think about it.

He needed to convince himself that this wasn’t the end of the world.

-x-x-

The house was upside down. The boys had their trunks ready a month ago, but there were still last-minute things to organise. Socks that were missing a pair, the tie of the wizarding robes that disappeared, or even the owl that didn’t stop shouting and shaking with the movement in the house. Owlbert - named by Albus and accepted by Scorpius - seemed about to lose its feathers inside its cage. Orion ran back and forth with his chubby legs, trying to help his brothers pack the missing things. Harry was amused and realised that Draco looked more cheerful as he helped the boys. The ex-Gryffindor was grateful to have Draco in that house. Five men living together didn’t seem at all organised, but Draco managed to keep everything in line even as the last-minute mess began to form.

An hour and a half before the train departed they were all ready. The two boys had some galleons to spend on the trip, their trunks were organised and closed, and both were clean, wearing their best clothes.

“Come on, remember, don’t make a mess on the train, and be good boys at school, okay?” Draco said, trying to control Scorpius' hair, which refused to stay in place.

“We'll try, Papa,” Albus said, getting a little shove from his brother, even though Scorpius tried to control a giggle. Draco raised an eyebrow, and the two boys nodded seriously.

“And as soon as you are selected, send us a letter. Weasley and I are betting and I don’t want to lose,” Draco said much more seriously, and the boys raised their eyebrows, looking at Harry as if asking for help.

“Do not worry, this time I agree with Draco and I think he won’t lose,” Harry assured them, and the boys seemed a bit calmer. Before they could leave, however, Harry called them to a corner.

“Well, now that you're going to Hogwarts, I think it's okay for you to get the presents I've kept for you, especially for you, since you were born,” Harry said, and the two boys widened their eyes because they knew what they were. “I expect you to use it well, and remember that you will always be responsible for your own actions. Neither I nor Draco will ignore it if you do something wrong, understood?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Scorpius said almost immediately, to which Albus completed.

“Every action has a consequence, and we have to deal with it.”

“Very well,” Harry smiled. “And one more thing. They are unique items of immeasurable value. If you lose them or damage them, they will no longer exist. Remember that, after you, they will be Orion’s. He is still too young to understand what it means, but you are already lads and the responsibility is yours now,” Harry continued, picking up a box and opening it. From within, he took out a luminous silk fabric that seemed to run down his fingers like water. “Albus. You have always been more impatient and impetuous. I decided that you should have the cloak since you would need to hide much more than your brother,” He handed Albus the Invisibility Cloak, and the boy touched it as if in awe, then held it close to his chest, trying not to show how excited he was.

“Scorpius,” Harry turned to the blond, who was biting his lower lip in anticipation. “You've always been meticulous, patient. I'm sure you'll be able to make very good use of the Marauder’s Map,” Harry handed him a blank parchment, and Scorpius was a bit confused. Then Harry picked up his wand and touched the parchment, murmuring _‘I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good’_ and the map came to life. Scorpius looked at him in surprise, then with a smile, opened the map and looked at it fascinated. Harry, however, asked him to close it and murmured _‘mischief managed’_ and then the map went blank again. “Use it wisely, and preferably, together. Don’t get into trouble and...”

“... If you do get into trouble, don’t get caught,” Draco completed behind them, touching one shoulder of each child. Harry laughed as he remembered when Draco had to go to detention just because he was in trouble with him on his first year, and in his mischievous stare Harry knew that it was precisely what Draco was thinking about. “Come on, we're running late already. Put your presents in your trunks and let's go to the station.”  
King's Cross was crowded, as usual. It wasn’t difficult to find the Weasleys, who were already waiting for them at the entrance of the station. Hermione was showing Ron something on her cell phone, and Rose tried to see it too, standing on tiptoes. Hugo was quiet beside his mother, and he smiled and waved as soon as he saw them coming.

“Hey,” Harry greeted them, and Hermione approached them, hugging him, and then awkwardly hugging Draco as he held Orion in his arms.  
“Hey! So, are you excited?” She asked, looking at the two boys, who nodded. Rose approached, and the three of them began to ask about expectations, what house they thought they would go and what pet they had asked for. Rose proudly displayed the orange cat that was in a cage on top of her trunk, a feline called Meowth. Although the girl had said that 'she would definitely go to Gryffindor,' Albus and Scorpius shrugged, saying they wanted a surprise.

Deep down, Harry thought they already knew it, but they didn’t want to share it.

The children felt excited as they crossed the 9 3/4 platform barrier, and the look of astonishment when they saw the Hogwarts Express was going to be etched in Harry's mind forever.

“Choo-choo!” Orion shouted in Draco's arms, waving at the train and trying to jump where he was. He was a big, chubby baby, and Draco was having some difficulty in holding him, so almost immediately the youngest was passed into Harry's arms.

“Did you like the train, Ory?” Harry asked, and the baby giggled deliciously.

“No! No! No!” Orion clapped his hands, and screamed even louder when the train's whistle sounded minutes later.

The trunks were put inside the train, the animals properly accommodated, and they had only a few minutes before the train departed. Albus, Scorpius, and Rose kept hopping, practically running from side to side, eager to be able to board. Harry looked at his husband and realised that Draco had a smile on his lips, but that his eyes were wet.

“Don’t forget to write to us as soon as you are selected!” Draco remembered as the boys stopped in front of them, eager to get on the train. “And write every week. Owlbert is young, he can take some trips.”

“Don’t worry, Papa. We are going to write and tell you what house we are in and you will win your bet,” Albus said, smiling sideways, and Harry didn’t avoid smiling together.

“Yes, and we'll send you several pictures. We know that Lysander and Lorcan have a camera, as they sent us a letter last month saying that they would take it to school,” Scorpius completed, standing on tiptoe and stepping back normally, non-stop, demonstrating how eager he was.

“Remember that we won’t be there to help you if you get into trouble,” Harry warned, and Albus laughed.

“Then we won’t get caught.”

The four of them laughed, and then they were hugging each other and kissing each other on the cheeks - Orion wetted his brothers completely with saliva, but they accepted his kissed because they knew that when they came back, the baby would probably be babbling at the top of his lungs.

They got into the train, and Harry stood next to Draco, Hermione, Ron and Hugo, who watched the Express go away. They stood there until it disappeared into the horizon, and Orion tore off Harry's glasses, clearly bored. They returned home after bidding farewell to the Weasleys, and a strange sensation seemed to take over the atmosphere.

The house was too quiet. There were still signs of a mess, which Draco arranged with a flick of his wand. The blond sat on the couch, taking a deep breath for a few moments before taking Orion from Harry's arms. The baby was cranky and drowsy, so Draco decided it was time to put him to sleep.

“I'm going to miss them,” Draco murmured as he fed the bottle to Orion, 30 minutes later. Harry was finishing cooking dinner - pasta with pesto - and turned his eyes to his husband. He knew that Draco had been convinced of his sons' journey some time ago, that he had been working on it, and that he was happy for them. Albus and Scorpius were going through a moment when they needed to start experiencing the world on their own, even if this world was just Hogwarts. Soon they would send their letters telling about the house where they were sorted, and Harry was sure they would end up in the same house. Even if they were destined to go to different houses, Scorpius would certainly ask to go to the house where the Sorting Hat placed Albus.

Harry knew that Draco was happy for his boys, but at the same time, he knew that he wasn’t yet ready to cut the umbilical cord. He knew that Draco was melancholic, and he constantly thought about the lack that Albus and Scorpius were going to do in his life, even though they had left less than an hour ago.

After dinner, Orion slept soundly. Draco put him in his crib and headed to the bathroom with Harry, where they took a quick shower. Draco didn’t look very excited, and sat down only in his underwear, resting his hands on his side and staring at the window.

“Hey. Are you alright?” Harry asked, kneeling between his legs and resting his arms on Draco's knees.

“Yeah, just... Thoughtful,” Draco said, licking his lips. A few seconds later, Draco lowered his face, reaching up and stroking Harry's wet hair. “I'm not going to get used to this empty house. It reminds me of when we moved in for the first time. It's been a very long time.”

"Yes. Just you and me in a house as big as this. It was really weird,” And then Harry smiled, leaning more closely against his legs. "But you know, I miss something we had at that time.”

Draco frowned, looking at Harry with more interest.

“What would it be?”

“Well... I remember that we barely walked through the door... And we were already ripping off our clothes...” Harry kissed the inside of Draco's leg, licking a little and going up to the hem of his boxers. Draco took a deep breath, looking at his husband's face. “I remember that we could have sex when we wanted... Any way we wanted... It was so good...” Harry kissed him even closer to his cock. He trailed his cheek over the outline of Draco's cock, which was already half-erect. The blond opened his legs a little more, giving him space. “I remember we did it at least twice a day... On any surface of the house... But after the boys, we always had to be silent... After they slept... We always had to be quiet and restrained...” Harry grabbed the elastic from Draco's boxers, pulling it down the blond's legs and watching his long, pale cock. He was hard, and Harry licked his lips, his body adoring the expectation. “Let me remind you of that time...?”

Draco was breathing heavily, but he nodded at once. He gripped the base of his own penis and directed it to Harry's lips, who engulfed its head without thinking twice. Draco let his head drop back, and he let out a loud moan, thrusting his fingers through Harry's hair and letting himself go. Harry went up and down with his head down its length, feeling the sweet taste of his pre-semen on his tongue. Without hesitation, the brunet came down to the end, running his tongue from down to the tip of Draco’s cock, licking the tip and pressing against the slit, sucking the clear liquid and making indecent sounds as he swallowed saliva.

Harry lowered his head, licking between his balls, rising again and swallowing Draco's cock, going now to the end, aided by a large amount of saliva. He felt Draco's cock press into his throat, opening it and leaving a delicious burn behind, but it didn’t stop him. In fact, the burning made him go even faster, coming and going with his eyes closed, his own cock completely hard by the movements of his mouth.

“Harry...! Harry... I'm going... I... Hnn...”

Harry didn’t say anything. He just took a deep breath, closed his eyes and let Draco fuck his mouth, completely lost in his orgasm. Harry swallowed every drop, pulling away with heavy breath, dilated pupils and a smile on his lips.

The brunet climbed onto the bed, lying down beside Draco, who seemed to be coming back from his high, and waited until his husband said something.

“Okay,” Draco finally spoke. “You convinced me. It's not all bad that the boys are at Hogwarts,” Draco said, turning his face to Harry and smiling. “Now... My turn.”

_Fin_

* * *

_"Daddy, Papa,_  
  
_We are sending this letter as we were asked. We were selected, and it was just as we were predicting: we were sent to Slytherin. Dad, I hope you're not upset._  
  
_We found a tribute to Daddy in the Quidditch trophy room, and one to Papa in the potions room near Uncle Snape's portrait._  
  
_Albus won’t do any extra classes. I'm going to do all that first years can. I met the Magical Theory professor, and she said that Papa and Aunt Mione were her best students. I'm a little scared, but I think it's okay because it's only the second day._  
  
_Dad, Annie went to Gryffindor. She said Uncle Dudley didn’t understand if this was a good thing and asked you to send him a message explaining how the houses work. She also doesn’t know how._  
  
_Albus sent word that everyone in Slytherin calls him Malfoy. They say that he is just like Papa, except for his appearance, and he said that everyone should only call him by that. The older boys accept it, but those of our age call him Potter. He doesn’t like it very much, but nobody wants to say the whole surname. Only the headmistress says it._  
  
_Now I need to go. I ate a lot of meat pie and now I'm very sleepy. Albus said that he will have a walk and meet the ghosts. The Bloody Baron adored him, but I preferred the Gray Lady. She is very beautiful and very kind._  
  
_We love you very much._  
  
_Scorp and Al._  
  
_Ps .: You didn’t say the stairs moved! It’s so cool! Albus got lost twice. "_


End file.
